


【超蝙】囚笼与困兽

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [11]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: “论嘴硬和自讨苦吃，大概没人能比得上你，蝙蝠。”红子超蝙，囚禁，道具，笼子，总之各方面都很糟糕





	【超蝙】囚笼与困兽

1.

逼仄的地下室里没有窗户，厚重的铁门紧紧关着，唯一的光源是墙角的壁灯，昏暗的灯光下勉强能看清屋子里摆放着的铁架床、办公桌，和墙角由焊死在地里的铁栏杆组成的笼子。

笼子大约半人高，每一根栏杆都有婴儿手臂粗细，泛着黝黑的金属光泽，显得十分坚固并且牢不可破，里面关着的却不是什么危险的大型猛兽，而是一个男人。

那人身体赤裸，细长的锁链绕过他结实的臂膀，将一双骨节分明的手捆在笼顶的栏杆上，使他只能以一种别扭的姿势微微蜷着身子跪坐在地上，被迫弯起的肩背肌肉拉出一道流畅的弧度。他胸膛缠绕着一圈圈绷带，惨白的表面隐约有血色透出来，再往下是紧窄的腰线与腹肌，平坦的小腹绷得很紧，大腿根随着呼吸的频率而一阵一阵轻微地抽搐。

他垂着头，面容在黑暗中看不明晰，一头黑发凌乱地耷拉着，发尾半干不干地粘在后颈与额前，热腾腾的汗水顺着脖颈淌到胸腹，带出一道道晶亮的湿痕，衬得皮肤上那些新的旧的伤口更加狰狞可怖。

脚步声由远及近，超人推门进来，默不作声地盯了他一会儿，见他因透进来的冷风而瑟缩了一下，才反手关上门，意味不明地挑起眉：“今天过得怎么样，蝙蝠？”

蝙蝠侠伤得很重，差不多有一周没能吃得下什么东西，又因为超人的缘故得不到足够的休息，早就不剩下多少力气，连动动手指都困难，因此别说回应了，连个眼神都没给。

超人见他不出声，也不怎么在意，先把手中的文件放到办公桌的抽屉里，又打开顶灯的开关，等房间里明亮起来，才回到笼子前，蹲下身，从铁栏杆的缝隙间把手伸进去，扯着他后脑的头发硬逼他抬起头，露出一张英俊至极也疲惫至极的脸。

布鲁斯脸上泛着不正常的潮红，眉头微微拧着，气息滚烫，显然正处于半昏迷状态，这时被脑后的疼痛强行唤醒，眼皮动了动，眼睛刚睁开一些便被光线刺得半眯起来，底下深蓝的瞳孔好不容易聚起焦点，看清眼前属于超人的那张脸时又厌烦地闭上了。

超人脸色蓦地阴沉了些，他松开了手中的发丝，改为掐住布鲁斯的下颔，拇指轻轻磨蹭对方下巴上青色的胡茬：“伤口好些了吗？”

蝙蝠侠舔了舔干裂起皮的下唇，讽刺地扯了下嘴角：“托你的福。”

超人的视线透过绷带落到他光裸的左胸，那之下本来埋藏着一颗炸弹，现在却只剩下难以愈合的刀口，被割裂的皮肉红肿外翻，边缘有点发炎，渗出的血丝被绷带吸收，洇出一片殷红，超人手指隔着绷带轻轻按压伤处，感受底下肌肉疼痛的瑟缩，陈述事实道：“如果你配合治疗而不是试图用针头扎进我的眼睛，你现在会好过很多。”

蝙蝠侠似乎是嗤笑了一声，他喘着气积攒说话的力气，过了几秒才用嘶哑的嗓音断断续续地说：“如果你……解开链子，我、咳……我还能咬断你的喉管，这样所有人类都会好过很多……”

他语气带着混迹小巷的底层人类特有的粗鲁，掀起眼皮看过来时又透出难以驯服的野性，超人眯起眼，捻了捻指尖粘上的血迹，真的起身捏住了缠在栏杆上的铁链：“无政府主义者都像你这样只会虚张声势吗？就算我打开笼门，连站都站不起来的你又做得到什么？”

锁链应声而断，骤然失去支撑的蝙蝠侠猝不及防地摔倒在地上，他像是被摔疼了，缓了好一会儿才慢慢支着手臂试图爬起来，屈起的双腿无法控制地打着颤，膝盖到小腿全是长时间跪姿压出来的大片青紫，脚背也因血流不畅而一片冰凉，他艰难地翻过身，努力直起脊背想站起来，但虚软的腿支撑不住身体的重量，连跪坐都困难，更何况还有体内一直散发着微弱电流的那个——

“唔、咳……”布鲁斯弓起腰，手紧紧按住自己的小腹，呼吸都带着颤音，他瞥到超人伸向墙壁上控制面板的那只手，眼中闪过一抹狠色，咬紧牙关抓住光滑的铁栏杆，借力向上爬起，脚掌几天来第一次接触到实地，虽然仍然有些发抖但好歹是稳住了，他深吸一口气，正准备一鼓作气让膝盖离开地面，就突然浑身一震，惨哼着重重跌了回去。

“呜！啊！啊啊！”布鲁斯脖颈后仰，先是嘶叫着翻滚挣扎，又蜷成一团不断颤抖，生理性的泪水迅速突破眼眶的束缚淌了满脸，他花了半分钟才勉强找回理智，咬住下唇咽下那些凄惨的呻吟，竭力调整呼吸，却还是挡不住鼻腔里啜泣般的哼声，“嗯、嗯……”

超人的手从印着加号的按钮上移开，转而按上最下方的红色开关，笼子接口“啪”的一声弹开，靠近外侧的铁栏杆缓缓下降，没入地板中，刚刚还用言语刺激他打开笼门的布鲁斯却受惊般往更深处缩去，本能地躲避超人伸过来的手，但还是被抓着手臂硬生生拖了出来，超人像拎一只小猫一样轻松地将他抱进怀里，手覆上他消瘦了不少的腰胯，指腹恶劣地骚刮他敏感的尾椎，又顺势潜进臀缝中。

“哈啊、不……”

布鲁斯手指痉挛地揪住超人深灰色的制服布料，眼泪蹭得对方衣领都湿了一大片，超人在他股沟里摸到一根细长的导线，导线一端没入红肿的穴口，另一端延伸到笼子与墙壁的夹角，和控制铁笼的电路连接到一起，超人轻轻牵动导线往外拉扯，布鲁斯就溢出难以忍受的哭音，腰身在他的臂弯里不住挣动，可惜饥饿、疲倦和伤痛让他竭尽全力的反抗显得就像小孩玩闹般虚弱无力。

导线埋在穴里的部分并不长，但超人像是存心要折腾布鲁斯，一寸一寸地慢慢将它往外拽，让这种折磨延长到似乎没有尽头，布鲁斯从挣扎到咒骂再到胡乱摇头，没一会儿就只剩下神志不清的哽咽，超人环抱着他，饶有兴致地感受他绝望无助的战栗，直到怀里的躯体里里外外都湿透到就像刚从水里捞出来一样，才终于从穴口扯出导线末端的圆形电极片，随手扔到一边。

布鲁斯身体还没有停止痉挛，他意识昏聩地被超人抱起来，缩在氪星人壮实臂弯里显得异常乖巧，眼神都是散的，超人将他放到床上，两指捅进他肿热的穴口，他才猛地吸了一口气，呛咳着缩起肩膀，虚弱地看向超人了：“你到底想得到什么？”他眼睛里全是疲倦和困惑，“我不信你连一个愿意给你操的人都找不到。”

超人握住他插着尿道棒的阴茎套弄，闻言理所当然地说：“因为我不想白白养着你，物尽其用不是更好？”

“你大可以直接杀了我。”

“不，我的乌托邦不会建立于我对手的尸骨之上。”

“哈。”布鲁斯咬着牙哼笑，“伪善。”

得不到释放的前端再接受更多刺激也只是叠加痛苦，超人甚至无需反驳，只要稍微加重手指的力气就能让布鲁斯乖乖闭上嘴巴：“当然你也可以接受一个小小的脑科手术然后去做银行职员——但我看你好像并不喜欢这个选项。”

布鲁斯急促地喘息着，舔了舔嘴唇才说：“傀儡或者婊子，你可真够仁慈的。”

超人握着他的膝弯将他的腿分得更开，手指狠狠在他前列腺的位置顶了一下：“多谢夸奖。”

2.

超人回想起救下蝙蝠侠的那天。

或者也不能说是“救”，他只是阻止了蝙蝠侠按下遥控开关，并很好心地亲自帮他把那枚嵌在肋骨下的炸弹取出来了而已，可惜蝙蝠侠并不领情，刚从麻醉中醒来便拔下输液针头刺入他的眼睛，动作快到超级速度都来不及躲开，虽然针头无法穿透钢铁之躯，但这样不识好歹的反抗也让超人很不愉快，他强硬地扣住蝙蝠侠的双臂压到头顶，耐心全无地说：“老实点，银行对残疾员工可没多少补助。”

蝙蝠侠冷笑，喉咙里模糊不清地咕哝了一句，似乎是麻醉未退舌头还不太灵活，超人凑近了些想听清对方要说什么，结果一口带血的唾沫迎面吐到了他脸上。

“外星杂种。”蝙蝠侠粗哑地嗤道。

超人沉默了两秒，收紧抓着他腕骨的手，人类脆弱的骨骼在这样的力道下咯吱作响，蝙蝠侠本来就毫无血色的脸更加惨白，额头出了一层密密麻麻的冷汗，嘴唇也因疼痛而抖动，却仍然挑衅般龇着牙，凶狠的眼神让超人想到了落败的头狼或是落入陷阱的猎豹，只一瞬间便能激起任何人骨子里的征服欲，这对从未在人类身上感受过什么威胁的超人来说无比新鲜，他若有所思地扫视蝙蝠侠紧窄的腰线与胯骨，突然轻笑一声：“我改变主意了。”

人类温热强劲的脉搏一下一下撞着他的掌心，连下巴上细小的伤口似乎透着几分暧昧，征服欲与情欲本来就只有一线之隔，超人的手顺着蝙蝠侠柔韧的腰线滑下去，在对方骤然瞪大的蓝眼睛注视下扯断了那根脏兮兮的腰带。

接下来的十分钟他听到了这辈子听过的最花样繁多的叫骂，人类柔软的嘴唇里蹦出无数不堪入耳的词句，还夹杂着几句粗鄙的俚语，即使是超人也被骂得愣了一下，动作迟疑地顿住，蝙蝠侠趁机从他的钳制下挣脱，几乎是慌不择路地翻身下床朝门口冲过去，被超人掐着胳膊甩回床上，面朝下摁进了床垫里。

蝙蝠侠的怒吼闷在枕头里，听起来就像野兽濒死的嚎叫，他挣扎得太过剧烈，刚缝合的伤口又崩裂开来，血液瞬间浸透绷带淌了半边身子，超人不太喜欢血腥气，又被他一而再再而三的反抗弄得有些恼火，干脆不再控制力道，直接捞起他的腰把他摆成跪趴的姿势，粗暴地撕破他的制服裤子，往干涩的后穴捅入了两根手指。

“超人——！”

蝙蝠侠用充斥着憎恶的嗓音吼着超人的代号，这对于一个完全受制于人的俘虏来说显然不是什么明智的行为，而正准备享用战利品的独裁者也没有将仁慈施舍给敌人的闲心，所以这场性爱——或者说强暴变得异常残酷，超人将自己坚硬的勃起捣进蝙蝠侠的身体，撕裂他的血肉、碾碎他的尊严，以几乎杀死他的力道掐住他汗湿的后颈，逼出他窒息般的呛咳。超人总觉得蝙蝠侠是矛盾的集合体，他很脆弱，稍微用力便能轻易在他的皮肤上留下瘀痕，但这副遍布着无数旧疤的人类躯壳之下却又藏着连超人都感到棘手的狡猾与无畏，就像现在他明明自己疼得脸色煞白却还在坚持不懈地收紧后面试图夹断超人的老二，超人从他咬牙切齿的神情得知他没指望这能给氪星鸡巴造成什么伤害，只是纯粹不想让施暴者操得舒坦而已。

简直固执又愚蠢得令人发笑。

最后超人也弄不清蝙蝠侠是被他操晕的还是失血过多休克，黑发的反叛象征双眼紧闭，拧起的眉心即使是在昏迷中也没有要松开的迹象，超人将蝙蝠侠翻过来，低头看了眼自己军服下摆粘上的污渍和蝙蝠侠始终疲软的阴茎，轻轻“啧”了一声。

驯服一只猛兽需要什么？

首先，一个笼子。

于是地下室角落新搭起的铁笼就成了蝙蝠侠的新居处，超人捆住他的双手，强迫他弯下脊梁、屈起双腿，龟缩于狭窄的铁笼中，但蝙蝠侠醒来后对自己处境也没表示什么惊愕和不满，似乎并不介意以如此屈辱的姿势跪在死敌面前，他懒洋洋地挪动身体让自己跪得稍微舒服点，瞥过来的眼神像是在说：“你就这点手段？”

“看来你很习惯跪着。”超人居高临下地看着他，“当然，我对此并不感到惊讶。”

“我跪在这里，”蝙蝠侠吞了口唾沫，语气平淡，“有很多人会代替我站起来。”

超人皱起眉，刻薄地说：“你以为你是英雄？蝙蝠侠，只有死去人的才配称作英雄，而你只是个可悲的失败者。”

蝙蝠侠像听到什么荒谬的东西一样笑起来：“超人，你抓住的是布鲁斯·韦恩，一个普通的、无足轻重的持不同政见者。”他抬起眼，深蓝的眼睛因高烧而蒙着水汽，却仍然明亮到几乎能刺穿人的心脏，“蝙蝠侠死了，所有人都知道，他‘为了自由而死’。”

超人被堵得说不出话，明明他才是站在高处、拥有绝对优势地位的那个，却觉得自己简直像个无计可施的傻子，而蝙蝠侠跪在笼中，赤身裸体、满身伤痕，眼睛里的骄傲却从未消减半分。

交锋第一回合，以超人脸色黑沉地甩上门告终。

当然超人不可能让布鲁斯永远这么得意下去，他怀揣着微妙的恶趣味让手下搜罗来了一堆奇形怪状的小玩意，其中大部分他都不知道是什么用处，不过布鲁斯显然知道——他只看了一眼，就差点没能掩饰住恐惧的表情。

扳回一局让超人感到愉快，他故意用脚尖踢了踢地上一个布满狰狞凸起的假阴茎，心情不错地挑眉：“听说你和妓女们一起生活了很长时间，我猜她们一定教给你了很多东西。”

布鲁斯脸色非常难看，他用尽全身力气才抑制住后退的欲望，手却已经反射性地拽紧了锁链：“至少她们没教过我以羞辱俘虏来获得优越感。”

超人并不介意他的讽刺，蹲下来作势在玩具堆里挑挑捡捡，露出虚假的苦恼表情：“说实话我也是第一次见这些东西，你懂得多，要不你来选一个？”

蝙蝠侠有一瞬间愤怒屈辱到像是要从笼子里冲出来和超人同归于尽，但他对上对方戏谑的眼神，又突然咬着牙冷笑一声，换上一脸的漫不经心：“好啊，那就左边黑色的那个——看上去可比你胯下那根家伙好用多了。”

“论嘴硬和自讨苦吃，大概没人能比得上你，蝙蝠。”

超人没有说谎，他确实不太会用这些玩具，但他乐于用它们在蝙蝠侠的身上做出尝试，一开始的确不太顺利，人类的身体太脆弱，而他又把握不好轻重，几次尝试都以蝙蝠侠一边疼得打颤一边嘲笑他的技术然后悲惨地昏过去告终。直到第五次还是六次，他像往常一样用假阴茎捅进蝙蝠侠的后穴，顶开肿热的肠肉一直插到底部，蝙蝠侠艰难地喘着气，通红的眼尾看上去痛苦又疲惫，连骂他的力气都没有，但可能是那个温软的穴口终于习惯了被粗暴对待，也可能是超人这次选择的玩具尺寸尚在人类的承受范围之内，总之当超人按着他的腿根、握着假阴茎的根部用那个硅胶制的蘑菇头顶弄他前列腺的位置时，他腰部剧烈地弹动了一下，一直萎靡不振的阴茎有了勃起的趋势。

“呜、呃啊……”

布鲁斯因为生理反应而罕见地有点不知所措，愣愣地僵了一会儿才想起来咬住嘴唇咽下呻吟，超人掰开他本能并拢的双腿，深而重地用硅胶玩具操他，让柱身上密密麻麻的凸起碾过甬道里的每一个敏感点，又把玩似的揉捏他半勃的性器头部，超人手劲有点大，没几下就把他的老二给揉得红肿，布鲁斯“嘶嘶”抽着冷气试图抬腿踹他，又因为火烧火燎的刺痛里升腾的那点滚烫的快感而难受地挣动，超人感觉得到手掌下躯体逐渐升高的体温，他的死敌全身皮肤都泛着红，之前被怎么过分对待都始终不会泄露一丝惨叫，现在却不断溢出压抑又低哑的闷哼，于是超人察觉到，快感比疼痛更容易让人屈服。

敲开一只蚌壳的过程是十分令人享受的，超人有足够的耐心等蝙蝠侠卸下全部武装、露出壳子里最细嫩的软肉，他用道具与手指榨干蝙蝠侠的每一丝力气，或者将调到低档的震动棒（感谢日本人在性方面丰富的想象力与创造力）塞在那个可怜兮兮的肉洞里一整天，他连办公桌都搬到了这间地下室里，把蝙蝠侠细微的呜咽当做工作中的调剂，他喜欢看蝙蝠侠在桌上的电话铃响起时僵硬得大气都不敢出的模样，偶尔兴致上来甚至还有闲心和对方聊聊最近的新闻，谈谈自己的乌托邦理想，而蝙蝠侠很给面子，即使被身体里震动不休的东西操得眼眶通红也要抽空回给他一声不屑的冷哼。

但再强大的意志力在不间断的折磨之下也撑不了太久，更何况拥有超级听力与透视能力的超人能越来越熟练地将施与给这具躯体的刺激维持在人类所能承受的极限上，精准地逼迫着蝙蝠侠逐渐走向崩溃——等到超人某一天走在通往地下室的走廊上，心血来潮透过墙壁看过去，发现本来垂着脑袋像是在小憩的蝙蝠侠听到他的脚步声反射性地哆嗦了一下时，即将胜利的预感让他涌起一阵连脊背都微微发麻的兴奋，他踏进房间，解开铁链将浑身瘫软的布鲁斯抱到床上，放缓语气劝诱般地问：“有什么想说的吗？”

布鲁斯失去焦距的双眼望着前方，过了几秒钟才回过神来摇头，眼睛也闭起来，不知是没力气说话还是懒得理他。

超人不喜欢被无视，他将埋在布鲁斯穴里的震动棒扯出来，调到最大档位又原样捅回去，布鲁斯几乎是瞬间就颤抖着弓起背，断断续续地呻吟，连声音都是哑的，超人身手握住他的阴茎上下撸动，又在他挺着腰濒临喷发的那一刻用拇指堵住了微张的铃口，布鲁斯苦闷地仰起头，脖颈绷出一条脆弱的弧度，他在被强行截断的高潮余韵中抽搐了一会儿才猛地抓住超人的手腕，嘶声低吼：“松手！”

超人好整以暇地看着他，意思很明确——要么说点好听的，要么就这么耗着。

布鲁斯又强撑着忍耐了几分钟，仿佛无止境的刺激让小腹都隐隐作痛，再逞强显然也毫无意义，他咬了咬嘴唇，不得不从牙缝里挤出一句：“把它拿走。”

“嗯哼？”

“把它拿走。”布鲁斯嘶声重复，用最后的力气拽住他的军服领口狠狠地把他拉过来，“然后操我。”

这大概就是蝙蝠侠能做到的最大程度的服软，即使语气仍然生硬凶狠得像是命令，但超人目的已经达到，自然也就不会在意这些小细节，他指腹擦过布鲁斯下唇咬出的伤口，另一只手从对方被捅得烂熟的穴口抽出还在震动的按摩棒，布鲁斯身体一弹，手指下意识绞紧了床单，眼里闪过一丝不易察觉的惧怕——第一次时惨烈的教训显然让他对氪星老二有了心理阴影。

当超人解开拉链把那根外星家伙放出来时布鲁斯丢脸地往后缩了点，不知道是超人天赋异禀还是氪星人的种族优势，那玩意粗得和超人第一次把他玩得疼晕过去时拿的那根带螺纹的木质假阴茎差不多，并且还要更长，布鲁斯吓得脸色煞白，看上去像是下一秒就要落荒而逃，但依然很识时务地没有做无畏的抵抗。超人抵上那个紧张收缩的小穴，没受什么阻碍便顺畅地没入到根部，推进的过程里布鲁斯双眼紧闭，侧头咬住枕套的一角，受刑般地拼命吸气，几乎让超人生出几分不合时宜的怜惜来，他拨开布鲁斯湿透的额发，抹掉他眼角渗出的泪珠，然后将他的腿挂到臂弯里，挺腰又快又狠地在穴里开始抽送。

“啊……啊嗯……”

抑制不住的声音从微张的嘴唇中溢出，消散在空气里，布鲁斯穴口被撑得发白，大腿根部绷紧到快要抽筋，但前端却在这样蛮横的进攻下硬得笔直，超人熟练地顶撞他的敏感点，逼出他更多羞耻难堪的生理反应，布鲁斯一开始还能勉强应对，但被操射了四次之后基本上就不剩下什么理智了，一边哽咽着用哑到听不清的嗓音咒骂超人一边试图用拳头和指甲伤害钢铁之躯，超人轻松地按住他，恶劣地揉搓他已经硬不起来的阴茎，硬是又挤出几滴稀薄的精液，布鲁斯死死抠着他的肩膀，满脸是泪，艰难地张开嘴，却连话音都被撞碎在喉咙里。

超人一直觉得蝙蝠侠是个很有趣的个体（当然，不是褒义），作为人类来说他足够强大，层出不穷的诡计让彼得数次气到血压升高，他失去父母沦落到贫民窟，身上总带着法外之地出身的人特有的痞气，深蓝色的眼睛却给人一种极其违和的高贵感，超人相信他去干点别的也一定能有不小的成就，但他却甘愿活成一个人们口中的幽灵，和政府作对他又能得到什么？超人想不通，不过这不妨碍他被那只蝙蝠又狠又重的几拳激起强烈的征服欲与施虐欲——拉奥作证，他在此之前可从来不知道自己还有那种不光彩的想法呢。

毕竟没有什么比摧毁一个看似坚不可摧的对手更加能让人心生满足，而超人已经成功了。

蝙蝠侠的虚弱让他放松了警惕，作为几乎整个地球的实际掌权人，超人非常繁忙，有数不清的事务等着他去处理，数不清的落难者等着他去拯救，他渐渐没有多余的时间去关注他的俘虏，所以疏忽大意之下出了什么意外也是情理之中——被他认为毫无反抗之力的蝙蝠侠趁他去参加宴会的时候挣脱了捆住双手的铁链，又将其中一个环扣扔出去精准地砸中笼门开关，穿上超人放在这里的换洗衣物逃了出去。

可笑的是，基地里那么多训练有素的士兵，居然没一个人能拦住这个被伤痛与性暴力折磨了将近一周的普通人。

超人听到动静匆匆赶回来时蝙蝠侠已经逃得不见踪影，他熟悉超人超能力的弱点，以至于超人无法靠超级听力轻易地找到他，但疲惫显然还是影响了蝙蝠侠的状态，他没能清除掉自己留下的全部痕迹，在莫斯科边缘的运河里被超人揪着后衣领提了出来。

“每当我以为自己已经足够高估你的时候，你总能让我刮目相看，蝙蝠。”超人说着，语气却不是夸赞，他把蝙蝠侠拎回那间地下室里，随意地甩到地上，“演技不错。”

“别太自信，超人。”蝙蝠侠狠厉地盯着他，眼神又变回了之前的那种无畏，“我总能逃出去。”

超人笑了两声，没再回答他，而是重新将他捆死在笼子里，又挑拣出一个鸡蛋大小的金属圆球塞进他的后穴，往里推动直到它刚好卡在前列腺的位置，布鲁斯抖了一下，没声了，憋着气使力想把它从甬道离挤出去，超人走到墙角不知道在捣鼓什么，过了一会儿扯了一根黑色的导线过来。

导线的末端是一块电极片，看上去小巧无害却让蝙蝠侠立刻就面露惊恐，超人促狭地捏着导线在他眼前展示，还解说道：“这个本来是用来刑讯的，不过我已经调小了功率，希望你能喜欢。”

超人将他已经努力推到穴口处的金属球顶了回去，两指夹住电极片探进他湿热的甬道，电极片上的小块磁石将导线与金属球连在了一起，超人抽出手指，对他勾了下唇角，然后施施然站起身，朝墙壁上的控制按钮伸出手。

“呜——哈啊！啊啊——”

布鲁斯的脊背一瞬间绷得笔直，被捆在头顶的双手把铁链拽得“哐哐”作响，他疯了一样地挣扎，控制不住的眼泪和唾液顺着下巴滴下，原本安静垂在腿间的阴茎被迫充血勃起，前液滴滴答答地落到地上，他在有限的空间里扭动翻滚，手腕很快就被勒出一道道血痕，胸前好不容易愈合了一些的伤口又渗出血来，超人冷眼看着他在痛苦与欲望的深渊中煎熬，仔细分辨他的每一句无声的呻吟呜咽，却找不到任何接近求饶的词句。

仅仅两分钟布鲁斯便射了第一次，精水失禁般地从马眼淌出，沾得股沟和大腿根都一片狼藉，但发泄过的阴茎却仍然在电流的刺激下硬得笔直，布鲁斯痛苦地咬着嘴唇，弓起身体不住抽搐，连呼吸都停了几秒，然后腰身猛地抖动了两下，怒张的前端又射出一小股近乎透明的精液。

这次高潮之后布鲁斯足足半分钟毫无反应，像是晕厥了，但马上又被施加于敏感点上的电击唤醒，他面色酡红，眼里不自觉地透出几分绝望，看上去已经意识涣散，可察觉到超人的靠进仍然哽咽着往后躲。

“听说人类短时间射太多次会死。”超人扣住他的腰胯阻止他继续后退，“我帮你。”

一根硅胶的细棒被慢慢塞进布鲁斯的尿口，它并不是光滑的，柱体上分布着一圈一圈凸起的纹路，从未经受过这种摧残的尿道迅速变红，连带着小腹都绷紧到微微痉挛，布鲁斯小声地吸气，显然疼得厉害，但别说挣扎了，连痛哼的力气都没有，只能半昏半醒地咽着唾沫，超人将尿道棒插入到根部，掐了把他仍战栗不止的腰侧，笑着说：“拜你所赐我没打招呼就从宴会上离开，现在我得去道个歉——”他拍拍布鲁斯滚烫的脸颊，“等我回来。”

3.

布鲁斯有点发烧，不仅脸上浮着病态的红，连穴里都比平时更加软热，训练有素的肠肉吸裹着超人的手指，也不知是在讨好还是讨饶。

被体温捂得温热的金属球还卡在甬道深处，超人花了点时间才把它弄出来，整个过程里布鲁斯一声不吭，即使被恶劣地抠挖敏感点也只是呼吸沉重了几分，金属球掉出穴口之后早被操得松软的菊穴一时难以合拢，一缩一缩地吐出点湿腻的肠液，超人扯过床单擦了擦他腿间的粘稠液体，微凉的手压上他烧得发烫的腿根：“你得知道其实你的隐藏身份也不是那么天衣无缝，我至少有七种方式可以向民众揭露你就是蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯抬了下眼，刚想说些什么就被骤然捅进穴里的可氪星老二截断了话音，无论被进入过多少次，男人本就不是用于性爱的后穴也无法轻松接纳这种非人尺寸，连内脏都被挤成一团的压迫感让他想要干呕，整个腹腔都随着超人推进的动作而瑟瑟发抖，每当他以为已经不能再深了的时候那根棍子就会又往里顶进一截，等到连根没入时他几乎要错觉自己被捅穿了。

超人没给他留多少时间去适应，毫无停顿地开始了大开大合的抽送，阴茎将本就高热的肠壁摩擦得更加红肿，带起一阵阵不由自主的瑟缩，最初那种难以忍受的胀痛过去之后便是让人毛骨悚然的快感，布鲁斯拽着床单，得不到发泄的欲望在血管里乱窜，连脊椎都酥麻得直不起来，他苦闷地喘息，抓着超人肩膀的手指用力到骨节泛白，喉咙里溢出破碎嘶哑的呻吟，拖长的尾音被一次次大力的顶弄撞散在空气里。

长时间得不到释放的阴茎涨得紫红，回流的精液冲刷最敏感的内里带来恐怖的麻涨和酸软，布鲁斯忍无可忍地试图去拔插在尿道里的那根棍子，被超人按住双手更重地压在身下，他走投无路地侧头去撕咬超人的手腕，更多的眼泪顺着眼角滑进鬓发，超人将他的腿挂到自己肩膀上，俯身凑到他的耳边说：“看看你现在的样子，蝙蝠侠，我可以在所有人面前操你，告诉他们反抗军的英雄只是我的玩物而已。”

布鲁斯大脑烧得昏沉，过了一会儿才听懂他说的是什么，便呛咳着笑起来：“随你，他们、只会嘲笑你烂透了的口味，然后期盼着我能在床上拧掉你的、啊嗯！老二……”他昂起脖颈，喉结激烈地上下滑动，话音也变得零碎，“说不定还有认识我的人、哈哈……你说他们要是知道连一个在妓女堆里长大的婊子都敢反抗你这个外星怪物，会不会觉得羞愧？呃啊——”

被骂作是外星怪物让超人脸色更加阴沉，他粗暴地将布鲁斯翻了个面，掐着对方的后颈狠狠干进穴里，捅进前所未有的深处，布鲁斯被钉死在床上，眼里好不容易亮起的神采再次涣散，他跪趴着承受侵犯，痛苦的尖叫被闷在枕头里，有混着白浊的前液从被堵住的铃口渗出，在床单上晕出小块湿迹，超人用指腹磨蹭他阴茎上暴突的经络，布鲁斯嗓子里哽了一下，小幅度地往后闪躲，却只是把自己更深地送到了那根氪星棍子上。

超人掰着他的下巴强迫他扭过头，布鲁斯的黑发蹭得凌乱，眼神失焦，嘴唇上有好几个血口，他茫然地眨了眨眼，被顶上敏感点的阴茎操得啜泣了一声，脸上又添了两道泪痕，抽噎的声音有点响，超人无法判断他是真哭了还是只是生理性的泪水，便捏捏他瘦削的脸颊问道：“想射吗？”

布鲁斯这次反应了更长时间——天可怜见的他真的是连脑浆都快被操熟了，根本就不想理这个氪星人，但超人捏着他的小兄弟，尿道里凹凸不平的小棍子硌得他生疼，他只好吞了口唾沫，让干渴的嗓子能发出点声音来：“你下一句话是不是‘想射就求我’？”他嘲讽地看了超人一眼，“这种把戏在上个世纪就已经过时了，阁下。”

“……”

超人沉着脸没说话，蝙蝠侠倒像是来了说话的兴致，蒙着水汽的蓝眼睛里又聚起尖锐的光：“你羞辱我，是因为你意识到自己永远无法击败我。”他侧过身，伸手覆上超人的心口，又上移到脖颈，狠狠地掐住，“人类不是你的宠物，总有一天，总有一天——”

超人猛地捂住了他的嘴巴，像是要让他再也吐不出什么尖利的言辞般凶猛地干他，布鲁斯被迫仰着头，脸因为呼吸不畅而憋得通红，却仍然在超人的手掌底下闷闷地笑着，像讽刺又像示威，超人抵在他肠壁最柔软的那一点快速抽送，早已过载的快感没有尽头般不断叠加，布鲁斯眼神迷蒙，突然身体剧烈地颤抖起来，腹肌抽紧，后穴死死绞住超人的阴茎，整个下半身都在无可抑制地痉挛，超人被夹得叹息了一声，在穴里又抽插了几时下后射进了肠道的最深处。

仍处于内部高潮的布鲁斯手指神经质地撕扯着床单，腰脱力地塌下去，又被超人一把捞起来，超人抽出他尿道里的棍子，异物摩擦尿道的激痛让布鲁斯不自觉地小声呜咽，被折腾到红肿的尿口在堵塞物离开后可怜地翕动了两下，束缚已久的性器终于得以释放，混着血丝的白浊慢慢滴落，接着便是微黄的尿液，在细微的啜泣声里淅淅沥沥地淌出。

布鲁斯瘫软在床上彻底没了动静，超人松开他的腰，将他放平下去，这个刚才还嘴上不饶人的家伙双眼紧闭，脸上被泪水糊得乱七八糟，满身都是掐出来的淤青，明明看上去十足狼狈，超人却恍惚间觉得输的那个是自己——

或许从他阻止蝙蝠侠按下炸弹开关的那一刻起，他就注定会一败涂地。

END

第一次写红子有一丢丢小兴奋……话说投票居然不是白灰获胜，大白哭晕在厕所。

又是一个我和超人都很爽而且蝙也很爽（？）的蝙蝠侠日呢！我们的口号是不管蝙开不开心但反正我们很开心！明年也要继续一起日蝙蝠侠哦！


End file.
